moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazerian
"Death could not stop me... What chance have you?" Nazerian, known as Naz'groth in life, is a powerful lich in service of the Burning Legion. Biography Early History An original member of the Shadowmoon Clan under Gul'dan's master, Ner'zhul, Naz'groth excelled at various dimensions of shamanism. This made him the ideal apprentice for Gul'dan to undertake in his treacherous deal with the Burning Legion, and thus, Naz'groth was one of the first orcs to drink the blood of Mannoroth. Quickly succumbing to fel corruption, Naz'groth made the stalwart decision to abandon all traces of shamanism in favor of demonic warlock practices. Due to his unwavering allegiance to Gul'dan's dark cause, Naz'groth was easily accepted into the nascent Shadow Council. When the orcs were primed to meet their destiny atop the Throne of Kil'jaeden, the Iron Horde successfully foiled and ensnared most of the Shadow Council, save for Naz'groth. The warlock barely escaped from the ambush with his life, retreating into Talador for the time being. War in Draenor It wasn't long before the Iron Horde unintentionally summoned the champions of Azeroth into Draenor. Soon after, the primal military force began to decay in stability, and it was here that Naz'groth began to plot. After the capture of Grommash Hellscream, Naz'groth ventured to Hallvalor in order to bring the Burning Blade Clan into the fold. Their regent warlord, Jubei'thos, saw the futility in the Iron Horde's ways following their near-defeat, and thus pledged himself to the Burning Legion. The rest of the clan soon followed, though a few dissenters either fought against their turncoat brethren or fled the village entirely. Venturing to Tanaan Jungle, the seat of power for the corrupted Iron Horde, Naz'groth began to seek out a shard of the Ata'mal Crystal known as Fortune's Smile. Gaining newfound control over a handful of cultists inducted in Gul'dan's wake, Naz'groth ordered the excavation of a location within the canopy where one of the shards had been hidden. Fortune's Smile was soon located, and Naz'groth began to tap into its unrivaled potency. However, before he could fully attune the shard, he was interrupted by the Goramar, led by the blademaster Koremath. The two clashed in combat for some time. Eventually, Koremath overpowered the warlock, decapitating him in a swift execution. Unfortunately for the Goramar, the dreadlord Ganirath had been informed of their presence long before the initial incursion, and swiftly arrived after Naz'groth's defeat. From there, the nathrezim abducted both Koremath and Naz'groth's corpse, with intricate plans at hand for both of them. Koremath and Naz'groth's body were taken to a location known as Dread Rock, where horrible experiments were performed on prisoners of the war in Tanaan. Koremath's eyes were gouged out, while Naz'groth was primed to be resurrected using a combination of iron, fel, and necromancy. While Goramar was distracted with liberating Koremath, Ganirath was able to revive Naz'groth in the form of a horrendous lich-like creation. In the wake of his resurrection, Naz'groth took the name Nazerian to cast over his new start. Nazerian made his mark by shattering Koremath's magic-breaking blade, Tetsu Hikari, into corrupted fragments of steel, scattering them across the chamber. From there, Nazerian was about to test the limits of his supplementary abilities, but Ganirath halted the warlock in his tracks, stating that there was much to learn if he was to master them. The dreadlord opened up a portal to the Twisting Nether, and the two left the cavern in order to rendezvous elsewhere.Category:WarlocksCategory:Shadow CouncilCategory:Characters Category:Lich Category:Undead Category:Burning Legion